All l want for Christmas
by Nee-Nee NIA
Summary: Its Christmas eve and Ranger Sydney Cooke wants just one special thing this year , But only one Ranger can get it for her , will she get it this year or next?


All I want for Christmas

It was the annual Christmas party at bar and grill . Everyone from company B was there with the exception of Alex, Erica, and of course 3 year old Angela Walker.

All the kids from "The Dallas Orphanage" came over every year to CDs, and they would have a big dinner .

Sydney Cooke was over at the bar talking to CD, she never really got into the whole Christmas spirit. Gage had tried ever since the last Christmas when he found out her family never celebrated Christmas , cause when Sydney was 12 her 15 year old brother died that Christmas eve and her family never celebrated another Christmas since. Gage finaly got her to open up on the past ever since they started dating , which it has been about four months now.

Gage was talking to a young boy and Walker and Alex were over telling Christmas storys while Trivette was talking to a young was playing with Angela and another 3 year old .

CD dont you need to go change before Santa Claus gets here ( CD was going to play Santa Claus for the kids this year) . "Yeah i guess i should" he said with a smile.

CD came in saying " ho ho ho" while the kids yelled out filled with excitment .

Once the kids left the rangers helped clean up . CD saw Sydneys sad face as she picked up some used cups . CD walked over to the Santa Claus chair , everyone except Sydney looked at him . CD told Sydney to come here. Syd didnt hear him and continued to pick up cups and plates. CD yelled her name again and she looked up and walked over and sat on CDs lap as he patted his leg . "Now what would you like for Christmas little lady ,and dont say nothing" CD said with a smile . Sydney had to laugh ,and said " I dont know ". Walker, Trivette, Alex, Gage and Erica looked at CD and Sydney. Oh come on Syd come on you have to want something , CD said. Sydney covered her mouth so no one but CD could hear her and whispered " I want three special words from Gage this year."CDs eyes got really big and said "really?" Sydney nodded with a smile "Well have you been a good girl this year?" he asked. Syd looked alittle bit the other way and said "kinda."(thinking of what she did with gage last night ) "Well than you'll get what you want" CD said. Sydney got off of his lap as gage asked what she ask for and CD answering I can't say but l can say only you can give it to her.

Everyone left about an hour later.

GAGES CAR

"Sydney , do you want to come home with me , to my house? Its going to snow alot and the roads will be icy." Gage said. "Are you trying to get me back into bed again Francis." Sydney joked. "No I just want to make sure your safe and I actually still have one more present for you." Gage said. "Well in that case , okay but what more could you of possible gotten t me." she said.

GAGES HOUSE

"Okay now close your eyes" Gage told Sydney as he opened the door and lead Syd. to the middle of the room . "Now open your eyes" Gage said as she slowly opened her eyes to see red rose peddles everywhere , candles on every tables and the room was lit to a romantical setting. Gage stood in front of Sydney as her eyes looked around the room . Gage got on one knee and said

" Sydney you are my life the best partner i have ever had and I love you Syd. Will you be my partner in life , Will you marry me Shorty?" Sydney couldnt breath as she screamed "yes yes yes", as she jumped into his arms. "Thats what i wanted for Christmas those three special words ," Sydney whispered in his ear. Gage smiled and said "Will you marry me , is four words." "Not that " Sydney said, "I love you those are the words i wanted to hear from you ". " Oh Syd. of course I love you" , he kissed her on the lips and she strongly kissed him back. He carried her to his bedroom , he laid her on his bed and he crawled on top of her and she said " Anyways when we get married im keeping my house. " No way my house" he said , but before she could respond he put his lips on hers for a long and passinate kiss , and soon were making love like there was no tomorrow.

Authors note : I don't own "Walker Texas Ranger" or any of its Characters.


End file.
